Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Miraculum: Zimowy Problem
Opowiadanie na konkurs u FunnyFranky :) Zapraszam do czytania! :) '' Zło nigdy nie śpi, lecz co się stanie gdy Elf powróci? Nie martwcie się! Biedronka i Czarny Kot znów są gotowi uratować Paryżan, lecz nie całkiem sami, ponieważ dołączą do nich Byk i Lwica! '' Był zwykły styczniowy dzień. Jak zwykle w tym miesiącu mróz odetchnąć nie da, lecz za to dużo śniegu i wiele chętnej młodzieży do zabawy w nim. Nie mogli się tego doczekać uczniowie szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Niecierpliwie siedzieli w ławkach i wyglądali przez okna, lecz gdy wkońcu rozbrzmiał się dzwonek informujący o zakończeniu lekcji uczniowie od razu wybiegli. '- Valentine! Fajnie by było wybrać się na łyżwy...co ty na to?- '''zaproponowała Mirelle, przyjaciółce. Niebieskooka spojrzała na dziewczyne. '- Wybacz Mirelle nie mogę, wujek wymyślił, że zabierze mnie i Chloe do sklepu.- powiedziała Valentine. Blondynka kochała wujka, lecz nie lubiła przebywać w towarzystwie swojej kuzynki, która źle traktowała innych i często ją. '- Oj to nic, to innym razem pójdziemy.- '''powiedziała ciemnowłosa. Blondynka zatrzymała się. '- O nie! Wybacz Mireille, musze się wrócić do sali zapomniałam mojej nowej książki.- 'oznajmiła Valentine. '- Do jutra Mireille! Blondynka pobiegła do klasy, którą prawie jej wychowawczyni - pani Mendeleiev zamknęła. '- Masz szczęście, że nie poszłam.- '''powiedziała niezadowolona kobieta. '- Pośpiesz się tylko.' Valentine szybkim ruchem wzięła książke i pobiegła do szafek. Po krótkiej chwili poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie od tyłu. Nastolatka odwróciła głowę i zauważyła Matthiasa. '- Cześć, myślałam że wyszłeś.- powiedziała dziewczyna spoglądając na przyjaciela. '- Mireille mi powiedziała, że się wróciłaś, więc postanowiłem poczekać na Ciebie, w sumie nic takiego ciekawego do roboty nie mam.- '''powiedział, opierając się o szafkę. Valentine ubrała na głowę niebieską czapkę z kocimi uszkami, biały płasz, a także niebieskie rękawiczki, szalik i kozaki. W takim ubraniu razem z Matt'em wyszli ze szkoły. Spoglądali na ośnieżone uliczki i na bawiących się ludzi w śniegu. '- Pamiętam jak byłam mała i razem z Chloe lepiliśmy bałwany...ulepiliśmy bałwankową rodzinę.- 'powiedziała nastolatka i uśmiechnęła się. Blondynka lubiła wspominać czasy gdy razem z Chloe były małe i często bawiły się. Wtedy nie była taka zepsuta, była miła dla innych. '- Ja pamiętam jak mama zjeżdżała ze mną na sankach, ale...i tak mnie zostawiała samego, musząc wracać do pracy u pana Agreste.- 'powiedział Matthias i posmutniał. '- Ale warto wspominać takich rzeczy, ważne to co jest teraz... Spojrzał on na przyjaciółkę i się do niej uśmiechnął. Nie było tajemnicą to, że lubił ją bardziej niż jako przyjaciółkę...był w niej zakochany od pierwszego dnia kiedy ją ujrzał. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, że jego uczucia mogą nie zostać odwzajemnione z powodu tego, że jego wybranka kochała kogoś innego - Czarnego Kota, ten nie poddawał się. '- Chcesz coś do picia? - '''zapytał Matthias zauważając stoisko z gorącą czekoladą. '- Oczywiście Matt.- odpowiedziała Valentine podchodząc z nim do mężczyzny sprzedającego gorące napoje. Po chwili jednak blondynka usłyszała czyjeś krzyki, a następnie przed sobą dziewczyna ujrzała straszny widok. Jacyś chłopcy byli dziewczynkę. Blondynka nie mogła przejść obojętnie obok tego. Zareagował także Matthias. Oboje wszystko olali i podbiegli do chłopców. ^^^ '- Ty głupia Le Champi!- '''krzyknął jeden z chłopców popychając brunetke na chodnik. Dziewczynka upadła na ziemie, patrząc się wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści na dręczycieli. '- Po co Ci to było? Po co nas zaatakowałaś?- 'zapytał drugi z chłopaków. '- Zostawcie ją!- 'krzyknął Matthias. Trójka chłopców spojrzała na niewiele starszych od siebie nastolatków. '- Czemu bijecie tą dziewczynkę? - 'zapytał. '- Rzuciła się bez powodu na Matt'a.-''' powiedział jeden z chłopców, wskazując na kolegę. '- Ale żeby bić dziewczynę? Myślałam, że chłopcy mają godność i są wychowani, ale cóż...widać, że musi im przyjść z wiekiem. Nie ważne kto zaczął, nie powinniście bić dziewczyny, zwłaszcza że jest was trójka, a ona jedna...- '''powiedziała wkurzona Valentine, patrząc się karcącym spojrzeniem na chłopców. '- Policzymy się jeszcze Le Champi...- '''powiedział Matt.- Pierr. Paolo. Spadamy...znalazł sobie podrzutek obrońców...' Brunetka wstała z chodnika. '- Dziękuje za pomoc!- oznajmiła dziewczynka. '''- Nie ma sprawy...każdy by pewnie na naszym miejscu tak zareagował.- '''powiedział czarnowłosy.- Jestem Matthias, a ta dama przed Tobą to Valentine.' Blondynka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. '- Miło mi. Nazywam się Aleksis.'- powiedziała dziewczynka, kłaniając sie przed nastolatkami. '- To teraz zmykaj do domku...rodzice się pewnie o Ciebie martwią...i powiedz im o tych chłopcach...nie może tak być, że Cie biją.- powiedział Matthias. Aleksis posmutniała, a następnie spojrzała na chłopaka z wymuszonym uśmiechem. '- Taaak...o-oczywiście powiem rodzicom...pa, do zobaczenia.-'''oznajmiła Aleksis, biegnąc przed siebie. Valentine odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. Miała nadzieję, że nic jej się po drodze nie stanie, a tym bardziej że znów Ci chłopcy jej nie zaatakują. '- Pójdę po Nasze napoje.- 'powiedział Matt, odchodząc na chwile od przyjaciółki. ^^^ Aleksis biegła, wpadała na ludzi i nie oglądała się za siebie. Jej oczy były pełniejsze łez. Po chwili zatrzymała się i ukryła za drzewem, siadając pod nim. Schowała twarz w kolana i zaczęła płakać. '- Mamo...czemu Cie tu nie ma...gdybyś tu była...tata by nie zniknął, ja i Syntia nie trafilibyśmy do domu dziecka, a Syntia...Syntia by nie zginęła!- 'krzyknęła brunetka. Dziewczyna wstała i mocno walnęła w drzewo, aż z jego gałęzi spadł śnieg. '- To wina tej trójki, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot mnie oszukali...gdyby nie oni bym pomściła śmierć Syntii...mojej malutkiej siostry...zemszczę się nie tylko na nich, ale i też na Biedronce oraz Czarnym Kocie! Zobaczą jak wyglada gniew Elfa!- ' krzyknęła, wściekła Aleksis. '- Widzę, że znów powracamy do gry Elfie.- 'powiedział Władca Ciem. Brunetka słysząc jego głos, wyciągnęła z torby szmacianą lalkę, która przed śmiercią należała do jej siostry, w którą znów wnikła akuma. '- Tak Władco Ciem...jestem gotowa.- 'mówiąc to Aleksis, ponownie przemieniła się w złoczyńce - Elfa. ^^^ Matthias i Valentine doszli już pod drzwi hotelu wujka dziewczyny - hotelu Le Grand Paris. '- Dziękuje Matt, za czekolade.- 'powiedziała blondynka. Chłopak objął ją i przytulił do siebie. Następnie puścił ją i się odsunął. '- Do jutra, Valentine.- 'powiedział Matthias, idąc w swoją stronę. '- Pa Matt.- 'powiedziała dziewczyna wchodząc do hotelu. Gdy weszła do środka, od razu poczuła na sobie wkurzony wzrok jej kuzynki Chloe. '- A ty gdzie się szlajasz kuzyneczko?! Masz pojęcia, która godzina?! Myślisz, że sklepy otwarte całą dobę?!- 'krzyknęła Chloe. '- Kochanie spokojnie...kupimy Ci najlepsze rzeczy, a i Valentine ty też dostaniesz!- 'oznajmił burmistrz, spoglądając na siostrzenice. Cała trójka wsiadła do limuzyny, jadąc do galerii handlowej. ^^^ Matthias wszedł do domu. Jak przypuszczał nikogo tam nie było. Czarnowłosy westchnął rzucając plecak w bok, a z kieszeni kurtki wyleciało jego czerwone bykopodobne kwami imieniem Bull. '- Ale zimno! Od 5000 lat jak Boga kocham nie przechodziłem takich mrozów.- 'powiedział Bull. '- Ej Romeo co taki smutny...wiesz chętnie bym Ci powypominał, że tej blondynie nie potrafisz wyznać miłości, ale widze, że coś Cię gryzie. '- Znów mama przyjdzie późno...poza tym chodzi o Valentine i Aleksis...- '''tutaj Bull przerwał mu. '- Jaką Aleksis?- zapytało kwami. '''- Jak kupowałem gorącą czekoladę dla siebie i Valentine, ja i ona zauważyliśmy, że trójka chłopców bije jakąś dziewczynkę. Stanęliśmy w jej obronie, a jak powiedziałem, że powinna wracać do domu i powiedzieć o tym rodzicom posmutniała. Mam złe przeczucia...- '''powiedział Matt, siadając na łóżko.- '''Już wiem gdzie mogę ją znaleźć! Przy nowo otwartej galerii zrobili lodowisko, może tam będzie wtedy z nią porozmawiam...może też będzie Valentine... '- No to szkoda czasu na gadanie! Bierz łyżwy i jedziemy tam!- '''oznajmił Bull, chowając się ponownie do kieszeni Matt'a. ^^^ Limuzyna zatrzymała się, a Chloe i Valentine od razu z niej wyszły. '- Tato! Valentine! Nie ociągajcie się!- krzyczała Chloe. '- Dobrze skarbie!- '''oznajmił mężczyzna. Valentine zatrzymała się, spoglądając na oświetlone lodowisko gdzie bawiły się dzieci i dorośli. '- Valentine!- 'krzyknęła niezadowolona Chloe. Blondynka przekręciła oczami i podbiegła do rodziny. Gdy weszli do galerii, od razu weszli do pierwszego sklepu gdzie Chloe rzuciła się na ubrania z najnowszej kolekcji zimowej, na które zapewne za miesiąc nie spojrzy. '- Może pomóc?- 'zwróciła się do Valentine sprzedawczyni. '- Dziękuje, ale na razie obejdzie się bez pomocy.- 'oznajmiła nastolatka, patrząc się na wsuwki do włosów. ^^^ '- Patrz mamo! Elfy!- 'krzyknęła blondyneczka, jeżdzącą po lodowisku, wskazując na istoty. W strone lodowiska, zaczęła iść armia elfów, a przed nimi szła właśnie Aleksis. Wystarczył jeden ruch, a elfy rozproszyły się wszędzie. Wbiegały one na lodowisko, zabierając dzieciom łyżwy, a jeszcze inne wbiegły do centrum handlowego. '- Co się dzieje?- 'zapytał Bull, wychylając główke z kieszeni. '- Elfy...ale żeby w styczniu? Już dawno po świętach, ej...Bull już gdzieś te elfy widziałem.- 'powiedział Matthias, rozglądając się. Po chwil przed Matt'em stanął jeden z elfów, który spojrzał na jego obojętnym spojrzeniem, a następnie rzucając sie na niego z dziwnym śmiechem. '- Daj te zabawkę! Razem się pobawimy!- '''krzyknął elf i próbował wyrwać Matthias'owi, Bull'a.- Ten zabawkowy byczek, będzie wspaniały jak będzie latać z kłami i gryźć innych!' Czarnowłosy popchnął dziecko na śnieg, a sam pobiegł się ukryć aby się przemienić. '- Poznaje ten głos!- krzyknął Matthias.- To Aleksis...została zaakumowana, trzeba ją przywrócić do normalnego stanu. Bull wysuwaj rogi!' Kwami wniknęło w pierścień z głową byka, a sam Matt został przemieniony w super bohatera Taurusa. Wybiegł on zaa drzewa. '- Ej maluchy! Nieładnie tak zabierać komuś łyżwy, inni też chcą się bawić.- powiedział, a elfy rzuciły się na niego. ^^^ Tymczasem w centrum handlowym było jeszcze gorzej. Elfy zabierały wszelkie ubrania. '- Ej! Postawcie mnie! Wiecie kim ja jestem?!- '''krzyknął burmistrz, którego elfy schowały do worka. '- Tatusiu!- 'krzyknęła Chloe. Ją spotkał ten sam los. Elfy najpierw ją otoczyły, a następnie wrzuciły do worka. '- Wypuście mnie!- 'krzyczała Chloe, bijąc w worek. Dziewczynki jedynie przekręciły oczami i wyszły. Valentine schowała się do przemierzalni, a z kieszeni wyleciało jej kwami - Lionne. '- Z jednej strony nawet ciesze się, że Chloe zabrały, ale z drugiej...jak takie malutkie istotki mogą sterroryzować sklep?- 'zapytała Lionne. '- A nawet cały Paryż...o nie! Lionne, mogą też być na lodowisku, a tam jest Mireille oraz bezbronni ludzie! Trzeba też uratować wujka Andre i Chloe! Lionne pokazuj kły!- 'krzyknęła blondynka. Kwam wniknęło w jej bransoletkę z lwem i lwicą. Po chwili była już przemieniona w superbohaterkę - La Lionne inaczej Lwicę. Valentine wybiegła z przymierzalni, a następnie w elfa, który w worku trzyma burmistrza rzuciła bumerangiem, tak samo zrobiła z dziewczyną, w której worku była Chloe. '- To Lwica! Dziękujemy Lwico!- 'krzyknęli oboje. '- Ukryjcie się gdzieś! Ja odwróce ich uwagę!- 'krzyknęła Lwica. Elfy spojrzały na super bohaterkę, podczas gdy Chloe i jej ojciec uciekli. Dziewczyna wybiegła na dwór, a następnie wpadła na Taurusa, który uciekał przed innymi elfami. '- Dobrze, że Cię widze Taurusie! Widziałeś co się tutaj dzieje?!- 'krzyknęła La Lionne. '- Tak...nawet mnie to goniło. '- powiedział, wskazując na elfy, które biegły w jego stronę. Po chwili małe dziewczynki ubrane jak elfy otoczyły ich. Nastolatkowie wstali wyciągając swoje bronie, a właściwie Taurus wyciągnął miecz, a Lwica bumerang. Rozpoczęła się walka niestety elfów było za dużo. Zabrały one bumerang blondynki oraz miecz czarnowłosego. '- Świetnie...- '''powiedziała Lwica. Po chwili usłyszeli znajome głosy. Spojrzeli w góre i zauważyli swoich znajomych - '''Biedronkę '''i '''Czarnego Kota. '- Czarny Kot!- '''krzyknęła Lwica, szczęśliwa na widok super bohatera. '- Świetnie...Czarnego Dachowca tu jeszcze brakowało.- powiedział Taurus przekręcając oczami. Taurus, a właściwie Matthias nie lubił Czarnego Kota...było to spowodobane tym, że Valentine się w nim kochała, przez co szansę Matt'a u niej były zerowe. Biedronka i Czarny Kot zaatakowali elfy, a blondyn kocim kijem rozerwał ich worki gdzie były różne przedmioty, a nawet ludzie w tym bumerang Lwicy i miecz Taurusa. '- Jak się ciesze, że Cie widzę Czarny Kocie!- '''krzyknęła Lwica, przytulając się do chłopaka. Adrien odsunął nastolatkę od siebie. '- Tak, tak też się cieszę, że Cię widzę La Lionne...- 'powiedział. '- Do rzeczy...dobrze, że jesteście...co czterech bohaterów to nie dwóch.- '''oznajmiła Biedronka.- '''Wiecie coś kto może być sprawcą tego całego zajścia lub...które z tych elfów ma akume? '- Ja się domyślam kto to może być...zanim się przemieniłem rzucił się na mnie Elf...taki sam jak wszystkie z wyjątkiem tego, że mówił i oprócz worka miał przy sobie szmacianą lalkę. -'''powiedział Taurus. '- No to super! Mamy Naszego sprawcę, ale...trzeba ją odnaleźć...rozdzielmy się...- tutaj Biedronce, Lwica przerwała. '- Ja pójdę z Czarnym Kotem.- '''powiedziała Valentine, łapiąc go za rękę. Blondyn spojrzał na Taurusa i Biedronkę spojrzeniem proszącym o ratunek. '- Lwico będzie lepiej jak ja pójdę z Czarnym Kotem, a ty z Taurusem.- 'powiedziała Biedronka, oddzielając blondynkę od Czarnego Kota. La Lionne zmarszczyła brwi i udała się to Taurusa. '- Zadzwońcie jeśli znajdziecie Szefową Elfów.- 'powiedziała Biedronka, biegnąc z Czarnym Kotem w swoją stronę. '- Przyznaj Biedra, że byłaś o mnie zazdrosna!- 'oznajmił Czarny Kot, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. '- Nie byłam zazdrosna! Po prostu zrobiło mi się Ciebie żal, gdy zobaczyłam Twój wzrok.- 'powiedziała Bieronka, przekręcając oczami. '- Głupia Biedronka...wszyscy wiedzą, że kocha Czarnego Kota.- 'krzyknęła Lwica, rzucając w najbliższego elfa bumerangiem. ^^^ Aleksis jako elf lewitowała na lodowiskiem patrząc jak jej kopie robią zamieszanie. Widząc, a nawet słysząc płacz dzieci, którym elfy zabierają rodziców był muzyką dla jej uszów. Po chwili zauważyła uciekającą trójkę chłopców. Brunetka podleciała do nich. '- Znów się spotykamy! Oh co za przypadek!- '-oznajmiła Aleksis i wyciągnęła za siebie worek. Widząc ją chłopcy zaczęli uciekać z krzykiem. Ich ostatnie spotkanie, a właściwie Elfa i ich nie było zbyt dobre, a to według Aleksis miało być jeszcze gorsze, a przynajmniej elf miał taki pomysł. Po chwili Aleksis ich schwytała, a worek z nimi zaczęła podrzucać. '- Haha! Bójcie się! Tym razem Biedroneczka czy Czarny Kocurek nie pomogą bo jakoś ich nie widzę!- 'krzyknęła Aleksis. Dziewczynka spojrzała na maskotkę. '- Oh siostrzyczko...zaraz Cię pomszczę i nikt mi nie przeszkodzi.- 'powiedziała, a następnie pocałowała w czoło lalkę. ^^^ '- Nie! Nie! Nie!- 'krzyczał Czarny Kot, łapiąc z elfy. '- Żadne z nich nie ma ani jednej lalki i nawet nie mówi. '- Pamiętasz jak w Boże Narodzenie dziewczynka stała się zakumanizowanym elfem, dlatego bo przez trzech idiotów jej siostra wpadła po samochód. Wydaje mi się, że znów to ona.- '''powiedziała Biedronka. '- Aleksis? Ale czemu niby? Przecież jej młodsza siostra raczej przeżyła to...- powiedział Czarny Kot, lecz Biedronka mu przerwała. '- Skąd to wiesz niby? My jej tak tylko powiedzieliśmy aby nie zabiła tych chłopców...- '''powiedziała Biedronka. '- Proszę, proszę...kogo tu widzę...Biedronka i Czarny Kot!- '''krzyknęła Aleksis, lądując przed nimi.- Co Was sprowadza w taki zimowy dzień jak ten? Na randce jesteście?' Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Biedronka strzeliła facepalma. '- Co ty znowu wyprawiasz Elfie? Czemu to robisz?- zapytała Marinette. '''- Zamilcz!- '''krzyknęła.- Okłamaliście mnie! Syntia nie przeżyła! Przez tych debili!' Wskazała na worek, z którego wydobywały się krzyki chłopców. '- Wiem, że jesteś zła, ale...skąd mogli wiedzieć, że...- znów Biedronce przerwała dziewczynka. '- Nie wiedzieli, że jak rzucą zabawkę na ulicę nic mojej siostry nie przejedzie?! Nie mam nikogo! Matka zmarła, ojciec gdzieś poszedł w świat! Miałam tylko ją, a teraz nikogo nie mam! Widać, że tego nie rozumiecie! -'''krzyknęła Aleksis. Pod wpływem magii ożywiła szmacianą lalkę, która nie miała juz takiego łagodnego wyglądu. Wyrosły jej zęby i zaczęła gonić Biedronkę, której chciała przegryść sznureczek w jojo. '- No leć Kocurku do Biedronki!- 'krzyknęła Aleksis. '- Elfie! Masz szansę! Odbierz im miraculum!- 'krzyknął Władca Ciem. Jednak zanim cokolwiek zdąrzyła coś zrobić, Czarny Kot oddalił się i za pomocą Kociego Kija zadzwonił do Taurusa. '- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście blisko...udało Nam się odnaleźć elfa ze szmacianą lalką, którą ożywiła i teraz goni Biedronkę!- 'krzyknął Czarny Kot. Lwica słysząc to przez miecz Taurusa zaśmiała się. '- Dobra widzimy Was.- 'powiedział Taurus i razem z Lwicą podbiegli do Czarnego Kota i Biedronki. Adrienowi udało się złapać szmacianą lalkę, jednak ta mu sie wyrwała i poleciała do Aleksis. '- O...nie ma tego co by na złe wyszło...mamy tu właścicieli miraculów byka i lwa, wspaniale...odbierz im je Aleksis.- 'powiedział Władca Ciem. '- Daj mi się jeszcze pobawić z kolegami!- 'krzyknęła rzucając workiem. Nie zdąrzyła go złapać, ponieważ zaczął na nią Władca Ciem wpływać siłą. '- No dobra! Już łapie.- 'krzyknęła Aleksis. Worek z chłopakami został złapany przez Biedronkę. Gdy tylko wór otworzyła chłopcy uciekli z niego, a Aleksis zdąrzyła ożywić zabrane zabawki i stworzyć więcej swoich kopii, które otoczyły czwórkę bohaterów. '- Mam pomysł.- '''powiedział Taurus.- Przemienie się w byka, a Czarny Kot i Lwica wskoczą mi na plecy używając Kotaklizmu oraz Lwiego Ryku. Potem Biedronka rzuci się na Elfa i zniszczy lalkę.' '- Chyba spalimy...znów ją może przyszyć.- oznajmiła Biedronka. '- Wielki Byk!- '''krzyknął Taurus, podnosząc miecz do góry. Po chwili Matthias zmienił się w wielkiego czerwonego byka z pomarańczowymi oczyma. Wskoczyli na niego Czarny Kot i Lwica. '- Kotaklizm!- 'krzyknął chłopak. '- Lwi Ryk!- 'krzyknęła dziewczyna. Używając tych mocy, cała trójka była niedopokonania. Taurus jako byk taranował elfie kopie, kotaklizmem Czarny Kot niszczył zabawki, z Lwim Rykiem Valentine odpychała elfie kopie w stronę Aleksis, która robiła uniki i biegła w ich stronę. Po chwili rzuciła się na nią Biedronka, która starała się jej odebrać pluszową lalkę. Szarpiąc tak za lalkę, wyrwały jej głowę i wyleciała z niej akuma, którą Marinette schwytała i oczyściła. '- Pa pa, miły motylku.- '''oznajmiła Biedronka, widząc lecącego białego motyla.- Niezwykła Biedronka!' Nastolatka podrzuciła lalkę i jej głowę, a wszystko wróciło do tego samego porządku co było. Aleksis zaś z elfa przemieniła się w normalną dziewczynę. '- Zadanie wykonane!- krzyknęła czwórka. '- Niech Cię Biedronko! Przysięgam zemszcze się i na Twoich przyjaciołach też!- '''krzyknął Władca Ciem. '- Dobra ja lecę! Czas się przemienić!- 'krzyknęła Biedronka, biegnąc w swoją stronę. '- Biedronko!- 'krzyknął Czarny Kot. '- A Dachowcu...czemu znowu Aleksis została zaakumowana?- 'zapytał Taurus. '- Kojarzysz tych chłopców co uciekli z tego worka? To oni za tym stoją...wrzucili oni tą szmacianą lalkę na ulicę, a za lalką wbiegła młodszą siostra Aleksis, która została potrącona przez samochód i niestety zmarła. Dzisiaj też gadała o tym, że jej mama nie żyje, a jej ojciec gdzieś przepadł...żal mi jej ogólnie...dobra ja też lece, zaraz się przemienie, do zobaczenia!- oznajmił Czarny Kot również biegnąc. Valentine i Matthias słysząc słowa Czarnego Kota, zrobiło im się żal Aleksis, a także zrozumieli czemu Aleksis zaczęła bójkę z tamtymi chłopakami, a czarnowłosy obwinił się trochę za drugi atak akumy na dziewczynę. Jednak jak się okazało oboje wpadli na ten sam nawet dobry pomysł. '- Ja też będę się zbierał...ja też zaraz się przemienie...do zobaczenia La Lionne.- '''powiedział Taurus, uciekając. '- Pa Taurus.- powiedziała La Lionne. ^^^ '''- Valentine gdzie ty byłaś?!- '''krzyknął roztrzęsiony burmistrz i przytulił siostrzenice.- Ważne jednak, że jesteś...wracajmy do domu.' '- Wujku...bo mam jeszcze jedną sprawe.- powiedziała Valentine.- Mam małą koleżankę...jest ona z domu dziecka, a jej malutka siostra zmarła i nie ma nikogo. Czy mogłaby zjeść z nami kolacje?' '- No dobrze, skoro ją znasz może do nas przyjść.- powiedział Andre.- A ty co o tym sądzisz Chloe?' '- Znacie moje zdanie...jednak może przyjść, ale niech trzyma się zdala od moich ubrań.- powiedziała Chloe. Trójka wyszła ze sklepu, a w drodze do limuzyny spotkali Matthiasa i Aleksis, trzymającą w dłoniach szmacianą lalkę wraz z jej oderwaną głową. '- O! Cześć Matthias co ty tutaj robisz? - '''zapytała Valentine. '- Przyszłem po Aleksis...wpadłem na pomysł aby zaprosić ją na kolację...każdemu się należy spędzić czas w towarzystwie przyjaciela.- '''powiedział czarnowłosy. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nikt w życiu nie nazwał jej przyjacielem, zawsze słyszała miano od innych dzieci '''Le Champi. '- Wiesz, że ja wpadłam na ten sam pomysł Matt? Może...oboje do Nas przyjdziecie?- '''zaproponowała Valentine. Brunetka otworzyła szeroko oczy. Druga osoba jej zaproponowała przyjście do siebie. '- Oh...ja? Bardzo chętnie Valentine, a czy moja mama może też przyjść? Dostałem wiadomość od niej, że wraca do domu.- powiedział uśmiechnięty Matthias. '''- Oczywiście, że może.- '''powiedział burmistrz.- Prawda Kochanie?' Chloe jedynie przekręciła oczami i westchnęła. '- No dobrze, niech Matthias też przyjdzie.'- powiedziała, a następnie się do niego przybliżyła.'- Opowiesz mi wiele rzeczy o Adrienie.' ^^^ Cała szóstka spędziła ten czas w hotelowej restauracji gdzie zasiedli do kolacji, a potem opowiadali o sytuacji z dzisiejszego dnia. '- Masz Aleksis...zszyłam lalkę, powinna się trzymać.- 'powiedziała Valentine, podając jej do rąk lalkę. Aleksis jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała w okno. '- Dobrej nocy Syntia.- '''powiedziała Aleksis, a następnie odwróciła się. Matthias oraz Valentine uśmiechnęli się w stronę brunetki, a dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech, który był szczery tym razem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:FF-zakończone